


Becoming the Revanchist

by TheRevanchist (LadyoftheNight)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheNight/pseuds/TheRevanchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl grows to be a woman, and becomes someone new along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming the Revanchist

A small girl is playing in some dirt.  She has just been brought to Dantooine by a white-haired, human Jedi.  The woman was currently speaking with some other older beings, but the little girl can't be bothered to pay attention.  There are all sorts of interesting creatures on this planet.  The small insects that crawl through her fingers as she digs fascinate her, the strange trees thrill her, and the sprawling hills capture her mind.  All this _new_ was amazing.  She fell in love with the planet then and there.

The Jedi lady comes back and takes her hand, then immediately drops it.  

"You're filthy."

"Sorry."  She doesn't sound apologetic, but the woman only smiles a little bit at her.

"You are going to be something special someday, but first you must learn to lie better."

"Okay."  The girl has no idea what that means, but if she's allowed to go back to her dirt, she'll say anything.  "Can I play some more?"

"No.  You must join the other Younglings now."  This time, the Jedi does not drop her dirty hand and leads her inside the complex of buildings.

 

The girl is still rather small, but she is growing quickly in every way.  The Jedi woman is still around, but much less so.  The girl assumes the woman is traveling to do her Jedi duty, but sometimes she sees the Council argue with her future master.  That doesn't seem like something a good Jedi would do.

It is late at night, but the girl found an abandoned litter of kath hounds earlier, and has taken it upon herself to save them.  She is extremely careful about sneaking out, taking routes she has learned over the handful of years she has been here to avoid Masters and Knights who might send her back to bed.

When she finally arrives at the spot she left the kath hound pups, a boy is already there.

"Hey!"

He spins around, startled and looking more than a little guilty.  That is, until he realizes she's not much older than he is and turns back to the small animals.

She stomps over, making sure he can see her, and puts her hands on her hips.

"I said hey!"

"Hi."  His voice is small, and he seems nervous.  

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of these baby kath hounds.  I found them all alone earlier.  I couldn't just leave them."

"I was going to do that!"

"Perhaps instead of worrying about these creatures, you two should be more concerned with _following the rules_."

Both children spin towards the new voice, shocked to see Masters Vrook and Vandar watching them.

Vandar chuckles, then says, "They are using their abilities to protect life.  That is the Jedi way."

Vrook scowls, eyeing the two Younglings with disapproval.

"It was my idea, Masters.  I made him do it," the girl blurts, startling the boy.

"No, you di-"  She silences him with a small kick.

 

The two children are not punished, and soon become extremely close friends.  They make sure the kath hounds are given to good families with Vandar's help, and from then on they know they were meant to be a team.  Their Masters were always speaking of the Force and connections made within its flow, and the girl has decided this is what their friendship is.  

Before long, a third is brought into their group.  A younger girl, a quieter one, joins them after her friend, Atris, dares her to prank some of the older kids.  

The boy and girl are shocked to find their rooms were flooded and filled with fish by a tiny Youngling years younger than themselves.  They take her prank as a show of bravery despite size, and quickly befriend her.  Never had any of the Masters seen Force bonds develop so quickly in children.

 

In the blink of an eye, they are teenagers, no longer Younglings and waiting to become Padawans.  They are assigned Masters, the boy to Zhar Lestin and the girl to the Jedi woman who had first brought her to Dantooine, Arren Kae.  The younger girl is still only a Youngling, but they all make sure to find time to be together, even if it is the middle of the night in a damp cave.

The boy thrives and grows with his new teacher, but the girl only learns hard lessons, taught by a harsh and frigid woman.  It is only two years before Master Kae grows restless and moves on to Coruscant.

The smaller girl is about to become a Padawan and has grown so much, but she still cries at the departure of her friend.

 

This planet is cold, metal, and far too fast.  She is not allowed out very much, and grows extremely bored of her lessons very fast.  It seems her mentor is also tired of them, and the two of them move in a slow sort of dance around doing anything about their new problem.  

It is during this strange time that both the boy and younger girl come to Coruscant, making it seem far less terrible and lonely.  The older girl grows more bold with her friends, more excited about exploring again.  Arren Kae sees this change in her apprentice and decides the two of them cannot continue.  She leaves, placing her student into the tutelage of Vrook.

Within a month, Vrook has given up on her.  The final straw was her organization of a huge paintball war among all the Padawans, Younglings, and Knights with a sense of humor.  The Temple was overrun for three days with flying paint, and in the end, the Masters only caught one of the three ringleaders.  

Until judgement can be passed by the entire Council on the girl's fate, she is placed into the care of Master Zhar, allowing her to spend a lot more time with the boy.  They run and have fun together for a while, but then she is sent away to join one of the Jedi Agricultural Corps outposts for half a standard year.

 

When she returns, she is taller and has become even more commanding, if that is possible.  Her two best friends are overjoyed, but they too have changed.  The boy has grown in ability, and finds himself occasionally irritated with being left in her shadow.  The younger girl has learned so much, surpassing them all in commitment.

 

The girl's final teacher is Dorak, a good Jedi and a better man.  He finds there is not much left for her to learn that any being could show her.  He sees her power and potential, and allows her to explore and become more on her own.  After all, he knows the history of the Order and the meaning of the Code better than anyone.  He understands the Jedi more than anyone will for several years.

Dorak watches his student pass the trials with interesting and disputed results, but is proud to name her a Jedi Knight.

 

The woman (as that is what she is now, no longer a girl at all) is happy to accept her two friends soon after into their ranks, but soon turns her attention to the galaxy as a whole.  She sees the importance of the Republic she is sworn to protect, sure only of that fact the Masters have told her.  And when they refuse to do nothing at all when that Republic needs them most, she rebels.

So many follow her, including the man and the younger woman.  They are still close, but their bond has grown thin as they have grown apart in distance.  They are her right and left hand, as always, but no longer of the same mind as her.  Despite their growing differences, they work extremely well together.

It is somewhere around this time that the younger woman realizes her two friends are very much in love.  She knows the laws of their Order, and knows they will never admit it, so she says nothing.  Maybe, in a galaxy that did not need them so much, she would push them, but they all have a duty.

 

The woman has a new title, one given to her by the people she now defends better than any other Jedi.  She is the Revanchist, and that word becomes to describe and encapsulate her better than her own name, which is soon forgotten by all.  She embraces this, losing herself to the Revanchist, and yet in doing so finally finding who she was all along.

When the horrors of Cathar shove everything home to all the Jedi, she steps everything up one more notch.

"So swears... _Revan_!"

For the woman and the man, they have accepted this as their lives.  It is only the younger woman who looks back with regrets at this point.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not what I planned it to be and ended up being super sad...oopsy.   
> I don't own any Star Wars or these characters, blah blah blah.


End file.
